The present disclosure relates to the field of computing devices, and specifically to computers that support virtual processors. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of perfecting threads in virtual processors.
A virtual processor is a software emulation of a hardware processor. That is, software running on a hardware platform provides an interface to the hardware platform. This interface exchanges data, software, etc. from a user device in a manner that gives the user device the impression that it is actually interfacing with a hardware processor. Virtual processors may be implemented in specialized hardware, software, or a combination of both.
The hardware platform on which the virtual processor is created is a computer known as a host machine. Within or accessible to the host machine is a hypervisor, which is hardware and/or software that creates the virtual processor. The hypervisor is supported by an operating system on the host machine.